The main goal of the Biomedical Research Education Program (PR-BREP) proposed by the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPRMSC), is to improve the knowledge of K-12 Puerto Rican children about biomedical research focusing on diseases and disorders that disproportionately impact our population. This should increase the number of students who pursue graduate degrees in the biomedical sciences. To achieve this goal we propose to develop following five initiatives: Student Enrichment Program, Professional Development Program,Summer Internship Program,Mini-Grants Awards Program, Community Outreach Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Special emphasis will be given to topics such as: diabetes, diseases of the heart, cancer, hypertension, obesity, AIDS, and cerebrovascular diseases, which are closely related with the leading causes of death in Puerto Rico and other Hispanic/Latino groups. We are confident that this comprehensive approach will improve the interest and knowledge of K-12 students in biomedical research as well as the importance to consider a biomedical career that will help to minimize the diseases associated with the leading causes of death in the Puerto Rican population.